


Birthday Surprise

by Isabear



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Background Elena/Freya/Lancelot, Butt Plugs, OT4, Oblivious Merlin, Other, Quitting Smoking, Riding, Shopping for Toys, Team Gluttony, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabear/pseuds/Isabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine makes a suggestion that intrigues Merlin, so Gwen and Morgana set it up for Merlin's birthday. But it's Arthur who delivers the gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/gifts).



> For FlammableHat, who has official permission to pester me in the comments. :D
> 
> For the Summer Pornathon 2013 4th challenge, beds and sleep.

"You what?"

Gwaine laughed at Merlin's expression. "Don't go all over red, now. I got the idea from Lancelot, and you know how straight-laced he is."

"Lancelot?" Merlin squeaked.

"Yeah." Gwaine spread his legs and leaned back in his chair, idly scratching the inside of his thigh. "Said he likes Elena to plug him up before bed, then when he wakes up with morning wood, she and Freya ride him one after another 'til he can't take it anymore and goes off like a rocket."

"Freya? She's just rooming with them while her mum..."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Merlin put his face in his hands. "We've been mates since we were _twelve_. How am I the last to know?"

"For a fellow in a four-way with three of my hottest friends, you really are dense."

"I really am," Merlin agreed.

-+-

When Merlin got home, Morgana was holding an unlit cigarette between two fingers and glaring at a box of patches. Merlin decided not to invoke Gwen's name unless it got dire.

"So," he said, aiming for nonchalant. Morgana's eyes immediately flicked to his, assessing in a way that made his insides squirm.

"Never mind!" he beat a hasty retreat into the second bedroom.

-+-

Morgana watched Merlin scamper off, then unlocked her phone.

"Gwaine. What new perversion did you introduce Merlin to?"

-+-

Gwen liked shopping with Morgana. Especially when it involved presents.

"And Arthur agreed?" she asked, tucking her arm into Morgana's.

Morgana smiled, all teeth. "It _is_ Merlin's birthday on Saturday, after all."

"Meaning Arthur wanted to but needed an excuse."

Morgana smiled and pointed to one shelf of the sex shop. "I suggest we start small."

-+-

Friday night, Arthur wobbled into the bedroom already in his boxers and crawled between Gwen and Merlin. Merlin pulled his head briefly out from under the pillow, but he was so blissed out from one of Gwen's magic blowjobs that he couldn't focus.

"Arthur?"

"It's nothing. Go to sleep."

Merlin did, drifting off so quickly he barely even noticed when Morgana slipped into bed a few minutes later and twined her legs with his.

Throughout the night, though, Merlin noticed that Arthur woke often, and even when he was sleeping his body was restless, bumping into Merlin on one side and Gwen on the other, twisting and rolling like he wanted to fuck the bed. His full cock, not stiff but swollen, rubbed up against any part of Merlin he could reach, and if Merlin weren't so tired from a ridiculously long week, he would have woken Arthur up and demanded they do something about it.

But instead, he rolled over and offered his arse for Arthur to rub against in his sleep.

-+-

Morning. Bright light filtered through the curtains, and Merlin groaned and rolled over. His groan was echoed by Arthur, rasping and deep. Merlin rubbed sleep from his eyes and blinked, staring.

Arthur was sporting a deep red erection, verging on purple at the head, and his whole body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. He lay on his back, clutching his cock, his eyes shut and a look of pained bliss on his face.

Merlin tried to breathe through a sudden rush of blood south.

"Good morning," Gwen said from Arthur's other side, her tone deep with laughter and desire. "Need a hand there, Arthur?"

"Guinevere," he moaned, and she took pity on him, rolling up to kneel on either side of his hips. Morgana tossed her a condom, and she rolled it on Arthur one-handed, using her other hand to push her sleep-shirt (one of Merlin's, actually) up high enough that she could sink right down on him. They both shuddered, and Merlin whimpered at the sight.

"Did you... all night?" Merlin asked hoarsely.

"What do you think?" Arthur snapped, then groaned as Gwen twisted her hips on a downstroke. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, mesmerizing.

Merlin felt sweat blossom on his skin as he imagined Arthur letting Morgana put in the plug last night, then staggering to bed with it wedged up inside him, how he must have driven himself half-crazy as he rolled around in his sleep.

Morgana pressed up behind Merlin and hummed softly, squeezing a handful of Merlin's arse, then tracing his hole lightly with a finger.

"Think you'd like to try tonight?" she asked.

" _Yes_ ," Merlin breathed, as he watched Arthur arch and bellow and come and come and come, Gwen still riding him hard.


End file.
